


Proud and Loud

by IndigoDream



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Lambert, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Lesbian Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, M/M, Modern Continent, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Other, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pride, Trans Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Trans Female Character, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, Trans Yennefer, listen they are all queer in some way, pride fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: The sound of the crowd is almost deafening in Cintra's streets. The wide avenue they are currently in is full to the brim with people, all of them wearing bright colors and waving flags while shouting along to music.Cintra's Pride Parade is the biggest on the Continent, with people flying from all over to come and join. It isn't often that Geralt will join in, but for once, he had felt like he owed it to his daughter.Ciri had just come out to him, again, as much as her bringing home her girlfriend could be called coming out. After all, she didn't really have to worry about him not accepting her, or any problem with their family. They would be hard pressed to find anyone who isn't queer in some way in their family.--It's Pride time on the Continent, and Geralt is spending it with his whole family.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vesemir (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	Proud and Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo 
> 
> I've been writing this fic for weeks, and it's still Pride month so I'm all good :') This fic is kinda my baby, because I've had it stuck in my mind for _days_ and honestly, I've been pestering every single of my friends with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Ellis, the OMC with Vesemir, is not mine, he is the collective OC of a discord server I'm part of, and because I love him so much, I'm putting him in a lot of my fics lmao 
> 
> Enjoy this fic, and happy Pride!

The sound of the crowd is almost deafening in Cintra's streets. The wide avenue they are currently in is full to the brim with people, all of them wearing bright colors and waving flags while shouting along to music. 

Cintra's Pride Parade is the biggest on the Continent, with people flying from all over to come and join. It isn't often that Geralt will join in, but for once, he had felt like he owed it to his daughter. 

Ciri had just come out to him, again, as much as her bringing home her girlfriend could be called coming out. After all, she didn't really have to worry about him not accepting her, or any problem with their family. They would be hard pressed to find anyone who isn't queer in some way in their family. 

Proof to the point, Geralt is currently standing with all of them, and they are all shouting and laughing, arms linked around one another. Lambert, the non-binary flag painted on their cheeks and draped around their shoulders, is yelling loudly with Eskel. The man is dressed in a aromantic colored t-shirt, and he had let Ciri put make up the color of the asexual flag on his face that morning before they left Geralt’s apartment, where they had all met up before the parade.

His siblings aside, Geralt has his fathers on his other side. Vesemir hasn't dressed up particularly for the parade, but he has agreed to wear a jean jacket that his granddaughter had stitched the bi flag on, and he has his arm around his husband. Ellis, red beard carefully trimmed and the gay flag painted on his cheek, is happy as ever, laughing at the antics of Vesemir's children. 

Ellis and Vesemir had met five years ago at a farmer's market, and it had been a revelation for Vesemir. Geralt distinctively remembers a few panicked conversations between Vesemir and him as his father realized that no, he wasn't straight and yes, he actually did like Ellis. After that revelation, it had taken all but six months for Vesemir to propose to the goat herder, who had been just as happy and besotted as Geralt's father. 

The wedding had been held two years ago, and Ciri had acted as the ring bearer, her pastel pink dress highlighting her long golden curls. Of course, everyone had cried when the two old men had exchanged most loving vows, and Geralt had hugged his father tightly when it had come to celebrations. 

"Take care of my father," Geralt had told Ellis before the two newlyweds had left for a week of honeymoon. 

"I think I would rather die myself than hurt him in any way," Ellis had replied and hugged Geralt. "Ves is lucky to have three children who love him so much." 

It had left Geralt a bit speechless, but Yennefer had quickly elbowed him in the ribs to make him move, so that she could embrace the man warmly. 

Ciri's mother hasn't been able to free herself for the occasion, but she had left that morning for her shift at the hospital with a trans pin tucked to her jacket, right next to the bisexual patch. 

It had been strange, to say the least, when Geralt's former lover, who had still lived with him and Cirilla despite their breakup over a year before that, had come out as a woman. The strangest part had probably been when their child, whom they had believed to be a boy until then, had loudly announced that she was a girl just like her mother. Yen and Geralt had picked a name with Ciri by the end of the week, and Yennefer had started transitioning quickly while Geralt had informed their family of the new developments, with her permission. Now, ten years later, Geralt can't even remember what it had been like to date his co-parent and best friend. 

"Dad!" Ciri's yell reaches him over the sound of the crowd and he looks down at the girl in front of him. "Come on, put me on your shoulders, I wanna take a picture!" 

Lambert laughs next to Geralt and grins at their brother. "Can you carry me too, Geralt?" 

"Oh fuck off, Lambert," Geralt grunts and nods at his daughter. "C'mon, hop on over kiddo."

"Language," she sings lightly and climbs on his back when he stops and turns around. 

Just like whenever she was little, it takes her nothing but a few seconds to get settled on her father's shoulders, gripping his head lightly to not fall down when he gets back up. 

Her laughter is so loud when she is finally over the crowd that Geralt can't help the smile spreading over his face as he squeezes his daughter's knees and keeps walking. 

Vesemir glances at him and shakes his head fondly, but he doesn't speak. Geralt doesn't need him to; he can sense the amused "aren't you two too old for that now?" his father is silently addressing him. Geralt doesn't shrug, but he rises an eyebrow and makes an ample gesture to the place they are in. Ciri is as safe up on his shoulders than she would be on the ground. 

He is so glad that he gets along so well with his sixteen year old daughter. She is bright and funny, always looking for answers and to be more involved in many movements for the protection of animals. She has recently switched her diet to eating only meat and animal products from small producers that have a reputation of being humane and trustworthy. This has led to a bit of an issue for her mother and him, but Geralt can't help the endless pride he has for her. He can hardly believe he raised this amazing girl, who stood up for herself at five years old and has continued to do so repeatedly. 

Ciri dances lightly on his shoulders, kicking slightly at his chest without meaning too whenever she moves her legs. She takes pictures and shouts at her uncle and unty to look at them, and sometimes she sings, so loudly he can hear her voice cracking on some high notes. 

Geralt basks in the atmosphere of the day. It isn't often his whole family gathers like this, considering that Ellis and Vesemir live up north, Eskel is constantly travelling, and Lambert often requires to be left alone for days on end when they are working on the latest song they have been asked to write. So all in all, Geralt knows how rare spending Pride with his whole family is. He misses Yen's presence though; the woman is always a comfort for him, but she is a doctor in the maternity ward, and she has a lot of patients that need her attention almost all day long. 

He is so proud of Yennefer. She has accomplished so much, and despite all the obstacles that been put to make her stumble, she has remained strong and proud as she faces life. He is glad to be her friend, if only so that he can be inspired by her on a daily basis. 

Eskel laughs loudly as Lambert moves in front of their group, twisting and dancing to the beat of the music. They turn back to look at them, throwing a wink as they move their hips, the long, high-waisted skirt they are wearing swirling slightly around them. Geralt laughs too. He is so happy his sibling is proud and comfortable around him, around their whole family. It means the world to him. 

“Are you sure we can bring Ciri to this place?”

Geralt asks dubiously, looking at the place where Lambert took them after the Parade ended and they had dinner in a restaurant around the corner. 

_The Chameleon_ is a bright looking building, with a neon insignia depicting its animal namesake, and a rather long queue is waiting outside. Lambert is tugging at Vesemir and Ellis’ arms though, walking directly to the bouncer. 

“It’ll be fine, I know the owner,” they roll their eyes at their brother and smiles at the bouncer. “Hey, Tyron! How goes it? Jaskier knows I’m bringing the family today.” 

The bouncer, an otherwise impassible man, whose eyes have been scanning the crowd for as long as Geralt can tell, breaks out in a small smile. It transforms his face, making him much more friendly, and he exchanges a handshake with Lambert. Clearly, the two know each other well, and Geralt has no idea how he missed his sibling’s favourite club for so long. 

“Yeah, he warned me you’d be coming along. Didn’t say there would be a kid though.” 

“Priscilla’s at the bar tonight, right? We’ll make sure she doesn’t drink, don’t worry.” Lambert smiles and walks in. “Thanks, Ty.” 

It’s a bit strange to see Lambert so in their element this way, with their crooked smile highlighting the scar over the right side of their face, but it fits them. 

They follow them inside the bar, Ciri thrumming with excitement at being allowed inside. She clutches to Geralt’s arm tightly, her rainbow painted nails making an indent in his pale skin, but he smiles anyway. 

“Ready for your first gay bar experience,” He asks, looking at the way she has swirled her hair into two buns. “Princess Leia?”

She sticks her tongue out at him and tugs on the sleeve of his dark t-shirt. They are wearing matching t-shirts, black with a wolf, sparrow and star that she drew herself, in rainbow gradients. 

“It’s our family,” she had told Geralt seriously last week when she had handed him his shirt. “You’re the wolf, mom’s the sparrow, and I’m clearly the shiniest star in the sky.” 

“Clearly,” he had replied, amused. 

Now, she has accessorized it with a pair of torn jeans and a plaid shirt tied around her waist, and bracelets all over her arms. She is, as she always is in Geralt’s eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world, and he loves her more than he ever thought possible. Every morning, when she passes him with a groan to get her cup of coffee in a perfect mimic of her mother, Geralt realizes that he loves her more than anything in the whole world. 

“I’m more than ready! I’ve been asking Unty Lambert to bring me here forever!” She accentuates the word ‘forever’, letting it trail on for a few seconds. “But they said they would wait until I was 18 before bringing me here, so this is amazing!” 

She’s bouncing on her heels as they walk into the dark wood interior of the club. Everything is much more classy than Geralt had expecting, although neons are giving a strange electric lighting to the dance floor. 

Geralt feels a bit old suddenly, despite not even being forty years old yet. He hasn’t been to a bar in such a long time, and this is bringing him back to his youth. It reminds him of how he first met Yennefer, and he smiles, putting a hand around his daughter’s shoulder. 

She’s tall, but not as much as he is, and when he does that she glares slightly but burrows closer next to him anyway. 

“Regardless, I’m glad that you and I are here together. It’s a big first experience and I would rather you experience it first with us than alone.” 

“Ugh, dad, that’s so cheesy!” She pushes him away slightly before hugging him tightly again. “Thanks for letting me come here though. My friends are going to be so jealous!” 

“Of course they are going to be,” he chuckles. 

“Hey, old man,” Eskel shouts over the loud music, waving them over. “Come get a drink!” 

“You’re older than me,” Geralt grumbles as Ciri bounces over to her uncle. “And Ves and Ellis are right there.” 

“We are young at heart,” Ellis pats his shoulder, bobbing his head alongside the music, almost dancing as he leads Vesemir to the bar. “You should try it, Geralt!” 

Geralt rolls his eyes again, but he can’t help the fond smile on his face. He has always been the old man of his family. From the moment he came out as trans when he was sixteen, to the moment he adopted Ciri when she was barely two years old and he was only twenty-four, he had always liked to be well-prepared and to think every action through. Although, he regularly failed at that last thing, but the important was that he tried. And perhaps he liked to stay home to read a book more than he did going out in clubs. 

Lambert is already at the bar, talking with the blonde woman behind the bar, who shakes her head at their antics. 

“Jask has someone he wants you to meet, by the way,” she is saying as she pours a blue liquid in a cocktail glass and slides it to a patron further down the bar with a wink, before turning back to Lambert. “The new baker and chef for the café.” 

“So, he is still opening it in two weeks then?” Lambert leans over the counter and grabs a bottle of beer, seemingly waiting for them. “I can still lend a hand if he needs it.” 

“You, working for free?” The woman grins and hits them with a towel slightly. “It’s not because it’s Pride you have to be a dick, Lambert. You know the rule: my bar-“ 

“Your bar, your alcohol, your space,” Lambert recites and takes a swig of the beer anyway. “But look at me, I’m extremely hot.” 

“Right,” The woman laughs. “You know it would never work between us.” 

“Nah,” Lambert agrees with a wise nod. “You’re much too good for me, I’m aware.” 

She laughs again and turns to the rest of them, a pleasant smile on her face. “So, you’re that idiot’s family? I’m Priscilla, the co-owner and best bartender.”

“Best bartender of this bar, or …?” Eskel trails off with a grin, messing his sibling’s hair. 

“Just best bartender.” She winks and looks at Ciri. “Hey kiddo. You in there with that bunch of dudes?” 

“Yeah,” Ciri sighs dramatically, a slight blush on her cheeks as she stares up at Priscilla. “My ma couldn’t make it, too busy being a badass superhero at the hospital.” 

“That’s a pretty reasonable thing to miss Pride and _The Chameleon_ for,” the woman nods. “You want to hop on over and talk with a girl for once?” 

Ciri’s excitement triples in a quarter of a second. If Geralt had thought her excited before, it’s nothing compared to now. She is tugging eagerly on Geralt’s shirt and looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Dad, dad, dad, please, let me go!” She pleads, despite him not having had the time to say yes or no. “I’ll get to learn how to make cocktails and all, that’s so cool!” 

“Non-alcoholic cocktails for you, kid,” Priscilla interrupts and looks at Geralt. “Sorry, I should have asked if that was alright with you.” 

“It’s fine,” Geralt smiles. “It’s not her first Pride, but it’s a special one for all of us.” 

“I’ll only be there for a little bit! Someone’s gotta make sure you dance,” Ciri insists, pouting slightly. “Please dad.” 

“Fine,” he sighs, and her high-pitched squeal makes him chuckle. “Don’t break anything.” 

“I’ll do what I can!” 

She is already climbing over the counter, Priscilla laughing and helping her. 

They chat some more, and Geralt stays to watch his daughter learning how to make non-alcoholic cocktails. She is grinning when he snaps a few pictures, sending them to Yen. He must forget to have put any captions, because he has barely sent the pictures that his phone is vibrating in his hand, Yen’s picture showing. 

“That better not be my daughter behind the bar, Geralt of Rivia,” she shouts, louder than the music. 

She must be on a break then, because Yen would never yell like this while still in the hospital. Unless she is in her office, but considering the hour and the fact she was asked to stay longer that day, he doubts she has had anytime to rest in her office. 

“She’s fine,” he says into the phone, moving as far away from the noise as he can. “The bartender is a friend of Lambert’s and-“ 

“You let our daughter go behind a bar with a friend of _Lambert_?” There is a shushing noise from the other side of the line. “Geralt, I’m going to murder you, and nobody will ever find your body.” 

“Yen, Ciri is really happy! And she is only making non-alcoholic drinks.” 

There is a beat of silence, and then a sigh. “You are a good father. I’m sorry for not being there. Not for the yelling though. You’re still getting an earful as soon as I’m home.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” he chuckles. “How’s work?” 

“Exhausting,” she sighs. “I love it though. I’ve got to go, tell Ciri I love her?” 

“I will. Good luck, Yen.” 

“You too. And if I smell even the smallest amount of alcohol on my daughter…” 

“Yes, I know, the morgue is a wonderful place.” 

“Exactly. See you at home.” 

She hangs up before he even has a chance to say it back, and he puts his phone back inside his jean’s pocket before making his way back to his family. This kind of thing is a regular occurrence between him and Yen, but he doesn’t mind it, not in any way. He knows that she trusts him to take care of Ciri, and she is an amazing mother, and a great partner to have at his side. He adores her more than he can express most days, and he knows he wouldn’t have managed even a third as well without her. 

When he arrives back at the bar, there are two new additions to his family circle. A man with deep black hair and bronze skin is grinning at Lambert, leaning against the bar to look at Geralt’s sibling. Considering the slight red tinge of Lambert’s ears, Geralt feels pretty confident in assuming that the attention is very much appreciated. 

The person who really catches Geralt’s eye is the other person, who is talking with Eskel, Ellis and Vesemir. Over a simple white shirt, he has pinned a large “he/him” button, as well as the non binary flag. His blue eyes are startling, illuminated by the soft overhanging light, and Geralt can see glitter on his cheeks, lips, and eyelids. He wears bright red shorts that show off his long, tanned legs, and with that red sneakers and rainbow socks. He looks, in one, very simple, word, stunning. 

“Ah Geralt,” Lambert exclaims when they see him staring. “Let me introduce you to Jaskier!” 

Assuming that it is the man they’re talking with, Geralt walks closer to Lambert, but a hand with black nails stops him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The voice is light and teasing as the fingers move up from his chest to lightly tap his chin. “Didn’t Lambert tell you to meet Jaskier?” 

Geralt turns to look at the person to whom the fingers belong to, and he finds himself face to face with the person he had been admiring just a few seconds before. He tries not to let himself blush, but he can feel the tip of his ears reddening, and the blush slowly spreading to his cheeks. His pale skin does nothing to help him in moment like those. 

“Good evening,” the person grins. “I’m Jaskier, the owner of this bar.”

“Co-owner,” Priscilla shouts as she passes by, and Ciri giggles, following her and holding two bottles of juice. 

“Alright, alright,” Jaskier laughs and winks at Geralt. “Co-owner.”

“Geralt of Rivia,” Geralt says, and he feels a bit stupid suddenly. Clearly, the man knows who he is. “Your bar is nice.” 

“Why, thank you.” Jaskier bats his eyelashes. “It’s my life’s work. Hasn’t left much space for a personal life until it took off, if you know what I mean.” 

He winks and Geralt’s ears burn again. Damn it! How is he this incompetent, in front of the most gorgeous person he has met in the latest decade? He just wants to be able to say one sentence that isn’t a platitude. 

“Dad!” Ciri yells over the bar, and Jaskier turns a surprised eyebrow at her. “You want something to drink?” 

She is grinning widely and he sighs. He had nearly forgotten that his whole family, except for Yennefer, is here. A quick glance around tells him that everyone is looking at him and Jaskier with amused smiles, especially Vesemir and Ellis who are downright smirking. He regrets telling them that he was thinking about dating again when they had arrived in town a few days ago. He is never going to hear the end of this. 

“Your daughter?” Jaskier nods towards her as Ciri eagerly listens to Priscilla’s instructions. “She’s adorable. What is she doing behind my bar though?” 

“Priscilla invited her, to get her some girl time,” Geralt answers, a bit embarrassed, and he passes a hand through his hair, forgetting that he put it up in a ponytail earlier. “She was very eager to accept. I hope you don’t mind?” 

“Pri’s bar, Pri’s rules,” Jaskier echoes the woman’s earlier words and Geralt smiles, his heartbeat calming down slowly. “So, is there any other parent I should look out for? Avoid stepping on any toes, as it is?” 

Jaskier is undeniably a flirt, winking and grinning, but Geralt can’t help feeling flustered. The other is probably only joking, caught up in the spirit of Pride, with everyone jumping around, embracing, some even making out in the middle of the dance floor. It’s rare, after all, that they can all be like this, enjoying themselves freely and fearlessly. 

Geralt feels a swell of warmth, of _pride_ , as he sees his community like this. Sure, this is a queer bar, a safe place, but there is something different in the air today. It’s barely 6pm, and yet, they are all dancing and yelling, showing their identities in a proud and uncompromising manner. This is Pride, he is reminded. This is when they all come together, to celebrate and show that, despite everything, they are still alive and fighting, that they are thriving amongst adversity. They are flowers blooming in between the cracks of an uneven pavement: bright, beautiful, and so alive. 

He is brought back to the present when Ciri yells out for him again, and extends to him a drink. He takes a sip and is pleasantly surprised that it is a fruit cocktail. It fades from orange to pink and she gives him a thumbs up before turning back to Priscilla. 

“Well, if she keeps showing this much talent, I might have to hire her!” Jaskier chuckles, and then tilts his head. “Did I overstep with my question?” 

“What? No,” Geralt shakes his head, smiles slightly. “I got lost in thoughts. Her mother’s very much around, but I’m not with her anymore. We broke up a good ten years ago now. No um. No toes to step on.” 

Jaskier grins happily, and leans over, his lips brushing against Geralt’s cheek. “I’m quite pleased to hear that.” 

Geralt is back to the state of flustered his body seems to prefer around Jaskier. It’s quite stupid, after all. Jaskier has no idea of his home life, probably wouldn’t even understand his life with Yennefer and Ciri, like all the guys Geralt has tried to date in the past and— 

Why is he even thinking of that? It’s not like there is anything between him and Jaskier. They have just barely met, barely exchanged a few words. Geralt can’t help but feel like Jaskier is interesting enough to at least see if there could be something. 

After that, Jaskier moves back and forth between their group and the rest of the guests in the club, which only grows more and more busy. After some time, Ciri joins them back, Priscilla sending her away gently when the bar gets crowded. Jaskier goes to join his friend to serve and prepare the drinks, and Geralt unabashedly admires the man’s body as he prepares the cocktails. 

Jaskier has more muscle than he had noticed at first. He is more slender than Geralt, but he is well built. The skin tight white shirt he wears does nothing to hide his body, and Geralt finds himself thankful for that. He isn’t sure exactly of Jaskier’s age, but he is pretty sure the man must be in his thirties as well, to own a bar like this one and call it his ‘life work’. He definitely can’t be over forty. Regardless, Geralt is appreciating the sight. 

At most, a couple hours have passed when he hears someone shouting his daughter’s full name from the entrance. 

“Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon!” Yen’s voice breaks through the crowd, and strangely, people part to let Yen pass as she looks for them. 

It shouldn’t surprise him at this point. Yennefer’s presence has always been a powerful thing, and parting crowds is the least she can do. The biggest surprise though is that at her side is another woman, brown-skinned and long curls bouncing on her shoulders as she walks along Yen. They make quite the striking pair, Geralt observes idly, and then he realizes Yennefer has located them. 

“Mom!” Ciri grins happily and throws herself in Yennefer’s arms, hugging her tightly.

The club slowly goes back to the cheerful, unbothered atmosphere from before. People sends them curious looks, but Yennefer ignores them. 

“What were you doing behind a bar?” She lifts Ciri’s chin up. “You better not have had a drink, or your father is about to hear from me.” 

“I didn’t, I swear mom! Pri just taught me how to make really cool virgin cocktails! And Jaskier said I could maybe work in the café upstairs when it opens! It would be great! You and dad are always on my case about getting a job!” 

“One thing at a time,” Yen sighs and kisses her daughter’s forehead. “It would be great, but nothing is certain, and I’m certainly not letting you work somewhere I don’t know, when it’s just above a bar.” 

Yen and Ciri keep talking together, mother and daughter lost in the joy of seeing each other like this, and Geralt turns to Yen’s companion. The woman extends a hand and smiles. 

“Tries Merigold! I work with Yennefer. You must be Geralt?” 

He shakes her hand and nods. “I’ve heard that you’re a miracle worker, especially with the worried parents. Yen hasn’t stopped talking about how you’ve made it so much easier for her on difficult cases.” 

“Ah,” Triss seems a bit embarrassed but there is a pleased smile on her face. “It’s not always easy to be a paediatrician, but we’ve got each other’s back, especially when we do shift at the ER. She’s talked a fair amount about you too, you know?” 

“I doubt she was as nice about me as she has been about you,” he smiles slightly.

Triss is about to respond when Yen suddenly appears at their side and Geralt is being shaken within an inch of his life. 

“You stupid, reckless, idiot, thoughtless man! Our daughter, behind a bar! She’s barely sixteen! What were you thinking? Don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. Where is your sibling now? I need to yell at Lambert.” 

Geralt chuckles. “It’s good to see you too, Yen. I’m glad your shift didn’t drain all the energy you had today. How did you find us?” 

“I activated Find Your Friends on your phone as soon as you got it,” she rolls her eyes. “Where is Lambert?” 

“Good question,” he shrugs. “Last time I saw them, they were going to dance with Aiden. It’s been a little while now though, so I don’t want to think about where they are and what they are doing.” 

“So much to unpack there,” Triss giggles slightly, and she puts a hand on Yennefer’s arm. “Come on dear, relax a little bit. Your daughter is alright, your family is all safe. We had an exhausting day, let me treat you to a drink.” 

Geralt sees her hesitate, look down at the hand on her arm, before looking back at Triss and sighing. She looks tired suddenly, all the fight gone out of her, and she nods. 

“Alright, one drink, and then I’m bringing my girl back home. It’s getting late.” 

Triss drags her away with a smile, and Geralt only catches half of what, he can only assumes, is a gentle teasing. 

“That’ll be the mother, I suppose?” Jaskier says from behind him, and Geralt startles. “She’s gorgeous. I definitely see where Ciri gets her spirit from.”

“Oh um, Ciri’s adopted,” Geralt says, turning to face the bar owner. “Sorry about Yen.” 

“No need to be sorry, she seems quite the fun personality! I wanted to talk to you two about possibly hiring your daughter? She’s said something about having to look for a job, and I’m going to be opening a café upstairs during the day. It would be only a couple of hours during the day, after her classes.” 

“I’d have to discuss it with Yen,” Geralt smiles a little at the bit of nervousness he can sense from Jaskier. “But I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes. Ciri likes this place, and Lambert called you a good friend.” 

“And yet they never introduced me to their handsome brother,” Jaskier winks. 

“Yes… A shame,” Geralt finds himself saying. “I’m glad to have met you now though.” 

The surprised smile Jaskier directs him make Geralt feel even warmer than before. The bar is hot, full of people, full of noise and life, and yet, in that instant, there is only Jaskier. 

“So am I. And I can’t wait to see what more there is to learn about you.” Jaskier smiles again and leans over, his glittery lips placing a kiss on Geralt’s cheek. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, dear.” 

With a shy smile and a wave, Jaskier disappears into the crowd, and Geralt joins back his family. Ellis and Vesemir are cuddling, and Ciri is talking with Eskel, her words fast and running out of her mouth faster than she thinks. She catches herself a few times as her speech slurs slightly, tiredness starting to settle over her despite the early hour. 

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” Geralt smiles as the girl leans her head on his shoulder when he sits down next to her. “We’ll go home soon.” 

“I loved it. It’s so nice to be out like that with everyone… To meet new people who are so open and fun.” She yawns halfway through her sentence and nestles closer to her. “Tiring though. Can I come back to work here? I think I’d really like it.” 

“You’ll have to ask your mother,” he answers gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “But I don’t see why not.” 

“You’ll get to see Jaskier again if I do,” she grins. 

“Yes,” he sighs, and he catches sight of the bar owner dancing and laughing with Priscilla behind the bar. “That wouldn’t be too bad, wouldn’t it?” 

“Nah,” Ciri smiles. “I like him.” 

Geralt squeezes her shoulder and they keep talking, Eskel piping in a few times, and they enjoy the evening like this. 

Everything is loud, bright and nearly overwhelming, but this is, in some strange way, home. Those are their people, their community, and Geralt feels proud of his family, of how bright they are. Ciri outshines them all, and he is proud of having raised her this way. But mostly, he feels proud of thriving in a world that had not wanted them to exist. 

Yen joins them with Triss, and she smiles at her family, sitting with them and talking. 

They get to bask in their pride tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> :D Hope y'all enjoyed it! I've been posting aesthetic moodboards for the characters in this specific fic & for pride on my tumblr! Come check them (& me :D) out on there, y'all can find me @saltytransidiot :')
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos, they make my day :D You can also come talk to me on tumblr, send me an ask etc, I'd be more than delighted to answer!


End file.
